Cherit/Appearances
Episodes *Episode 01 - "A Seeker is Born" *Episode 02 - "The Casterwill Client *Episode 03 - "Words of Truth, Heart of Lies" *Episode 04 - "Into the River of Secrets" *Episode 05 - "Crawling the Catacombs" *Episode 06 - "Divide and Conquer" *Episode 07 - "The Legacy of Thor" *Episode 08 - "Two Powers Become One" *Episode 09 - "Absent Heroes" *Episode 10 - "The Treasures of the Argonauts" *Episode 11 - "The Beautiful Trap" *Episode 12 - "Like Father, Unlike Son" *Episode 13 - "Home Turf" *Episode 14 - "All Work and No Pay" *Episode 15 - "The Sceptre Deception" *Episode 16 - "The Bookshop Hunter" *Episode 17 - "The Vampire Loses its Fangs" *Episode 18 - "Memory Lane" *Episode 19 - "Ladies' Choice" *Episode 20 - "The Unseen Guide" *Episode 21 - "Coming of Age" *Episode 22 - "The Golden Asp" *Episode 23 - "To Be Together" *Episode 24 - "The Secret of Two Generations" *Episode 25 - "The Divine Comedy" *Episode 26 - "The Mission" *Episode 27 - "Doorway to Huntik" *Episode 28 - "The Tower of Nostradamus" *Episode 29 - "Cave of the Casterwills" *Episode 30 - "Knight of the Willblade" *Episode 31 - "Chasing Void" *Episode 32 - "The Blood Spiral" *Episode 33 - "Den Vs Harrison" *Episode 34 - "The Legendary Titan of Fate" *Episode 35 - "Zhalia's Mission" *Episode 36 - "Boys Will Be Seekers" *Episode 37 - "The Casterwill Connection" *Episode 38 - "The Titan in the Temple of Sun" *Episode 39 - "Sophie on Trial" *Episode 40 - "The Spiral War" *Episode 41 - "Gremlow Infestation!" *Episode 42 - "The Power of Umbra" *Episode 43 - "Lok's Leadership" *Episode 44 - "The Dead Magic Island" *Episode 45 - "The Phoenix's Ashes" *Episode 46 - "An Ally from the Organization" *Episode 47 - "Rassimov's Secret" *Episode 48 - "Back Home" *Episode 49 - "Words from Eathon" *Episode 50 - "The Spiral Mark" *Episode 51 - "Lok and the Betrayer" *Episode 52 - "Dante's Return" Merchandise Comic Books *Issue 01 - The School of Mystery *Issue 02 - The Titan of the Forest *Issue 03 - The Fire of Georgiopolis *Issue 04 - The Treasures of Alexandria *Issue 05 - The Carnival of Deception *Issue 06 - Island of the Titans *Issue 07 - The Headless Horseman *Issue 08 - The Curse of Venice *Issue 09 - Grand Dragon Leviathan *Issue 10 - Mission to Skara Brae *Issue 11 - Seekers of Ys *Issue 12 - The Lost City of Casterwill *Issue 13 - The Secret of the Flying Dutchman *Issue 14 - Cerberus *Issue 15 - The Titan's Stage *Issue 16 - The Bulls of Pamplona *Issue 17 - The Power of Kronos TCG *SAS-002 - Cherit: Lok's Best Friend *SAS-065 - Lok Lambert: Courageous Novice *SAS-067 - The Riderless Chariot: Unstoppable Force *SAS-103 - Avoidance *SAS-117 - Second Wind *LGS-018 - Dominator: The Professor's Top Terrorizer *LGS-074 - Expendable Help *OAL-035 - Cherit: Living History *OAL-072 - Fireball Charge *PRO-005 - Cherit: Helpful Titan